


Texts from Home

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's parents are actually nice, Gen, Text Messages, This covers the majority of Royal's story so spoilers will be abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Text messages between Akira Kurusu and his parents during his year in Tokyo.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. April/May

**Author's Note:**

> While I understand why most people see Akira's parents as neglectful, unsupportive, or outright abusive, I just personally prefer the idea that his parents weren't assholes.
> 
> It's another case of "The writers want you to project yourself and your life onto the protagonist." Welp, if Atlus wants me to fill in the blanks myself, I'll fill in the fucking blanks.
> 
> BTW, the fic is classified gen but there will eventually be a bonus chapter touching on all the (not adult) various Akira ships.

_ April 9th 20XX _

MOM: Hey Akira, did you make it to Tokyo alright? Please call or text me and your father when you arrive. (3:00 PM)

AKIRA: Yeah I’m good. Sorry took so long, tired. (10:07 PM)

MOM: I’m glad to hear it. I’ll let you sleep, dear. 🙂 (10:15 PM)

_ April 11th 20XX _

DAD: So Akira! How was your first day at school? (5:46 PM)

DAD: ...That bad huh? (5:59 PM)

AKIRA: I got lost and didn’t arrive until the afternoon. (6:00 PM)

DAD: Really!? I know Tokyo’s a big city and certainly a lot bigger than Inaba but don’t you have that navigator map app or whatever it’s called? (6:01 PM)

AKIRA: It was raining and I forgot an umbrella so I wasn’t really focusing. (6:02 PM)

AKIRA: On the bright side, I think I made a friend, his name’s Ryuji. (6:02 PM)

DAD: You think? (6:02 PM)

AKIRA: Well I only got to know him a little bit. He was loud but he seemed like a good guy. (6:03 PM)

DAD: That sounds like a friend to me. (6:03 PM)

AKIRA: And he pretty much was the only one who didn’t treat me like garbage today. (6:03 PM)

DAD: What!? Come on, you’re a good looking charming kid, why would anyone think of you like that? (6:04 PM)

AKIRA: My record got leaked. (6:04 PM)

DAD: Akira, I’m sorry. (6:06 PM)

DAD: Do you know how that happened? Your mother and I can call the school. They promised us that they would keep your probation under wraps. (6:07 PM)

AKIRA: Don’t. It’s too late and it’s out there. I can deal with it. (6:07 PM)

DAD: You shouldn’t have to! (6:08 PM)

AKIRA: I don’t want you and mom getting in trouble by trying to vouch for me. I can deal with it. (6:08 PM)

DAD: Ugh, I don’t like this but fine, okay. (6:08 PM)

DAD: But please remember you can contact me and your mother any time. (6:09 PM)

DAD: You don’t gotta handle this alone. (6:09 PM)

AKIRA: Thanks dad. (6:12 PM)

_ April 15th 20XX _

AKIRA: [Photo Attachment] (8:14 PM)

MOM: OH MY GOODNESS! What an adorable kitty! 😍 Are they Sakura-San’s? (8:17 PM)

AKIRA: Actually I found him wandering around the streets and felt bad for the little guy. His name is Morgana. Sakura-San is willing to let him stay as long as he doesn’t go downstairs during business hours. (8:18 PM)

MOM: Morgana? You might want to be careful with naming him. You don’t know if he already belongs to someone else. Is he chipped? Or does he have a tag? (8:18 PM)

AKIRA: I don’t know if he’s chipped but he doesn’t have a tag. (8:19 PM)

MOM: In that case, you better take him to a vet. Not only might someone be looking for him but who knows what kind of things he picked up on the street. (8:19 PM)

AKIRA: I will. (8:19 PM)

AKIRA: I made another friend btw. (8:19 PM)

MOM: OH! That’s wonderful! 😃 What are they like!? (8:20 PM)

AKIRA: Her name’s Ann, she’s part American. She’s very nice, really passionate, and cares about her friends (8:20 PM).

MOM: It sounds like things are starting to pick up in Tokyo for you. 😊 (8:20 PM)

AKIRA: Yeah (8:27 PM)

_ May 3rd 20XX _

MOM: AKIRA!? AKIRA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? (7:38 PM)

AKIRA: Um, yes? (7:40 PM)

AKIRA: ...Are you alright? (7:40 PM)

MOM: I saw the news about your school. That gym teacher didn’t do anything to you did he!? (7:40 PM)

AKIRA: Not physically. (7:42 PM)

MOM: What do you mean “not physically”? What did he do!? (7:42 PM)

AKIRA: He threatened to expel me and a couple friends but he dropped it with his confession earlier today. (7:43 PM)

MOM: Why was he trying to get you expelled!? (7:43 PM)

AKIRA: Because I knew he hurt my friends and I didn’t want to let him get away with it. (7:44 PM)

MOM: I see. (7:44 PM)

MOM: Tokyo hasn’t changed you a bit. (7:44 PM)

AKIRA: I suppose. (7:45 PM)

AKIRA: Mom, are you still there? (7:48 PM)

MOM: I’m sorry I’m just… I’m just wondering if sending you to that school was a mistake. Your record gets leaked despite them telling us it would be confidential, that poor girl tried to kill herself, and your gym teacher turned out to be a pervert. (7:49 PM)

MOM: I’m almost scared of something else happening. (7:49 PM)

MOM: And you’re so far away that we can’t help you. (7:49 PM)

AKIRA: Don’t worry, I’ll be okay. I told you and dad that I managed to make some friends. As long as we stick together, I think we’ll be fine. (7:50 PM)

AKIRA: Besides, Shujin was the only school that would take me. So we don’t exactly have other options. (7:51 PM)

MOM: Okay. I’ll trust your friends to take care of you. But please still be careful. I love you, sweetheart. Home’s not the same without you. Night. (7:53 PM)

AKIRA: Night. (7:53 PM)

_ May 5th 20XX _

AKIRA: [Photo Attachment] (9:27 PM)

MOM: Oh are those your friends? I remember you said that girl was part American. Is the blonde boy too? (9:30 PM)

AKIRA: No, Ryuji bleaches his hair. And I know, I know, what you’re going to say but trust me, Ryuji’s been a good friend. (9:31 PM)

MOM: Well… okay (9:33 PM)

MOM: Wait is that the kitty you showed me last month? (9:33 PM)

AKIRA: Yeah, we took him to a vet and he wasn’t chipped. So he’s staying with me. (9:34 PM)

MOM: And you brought him to a restaurant because? (9:34 PM)

AKIRA: Morgana has real bad separation anxiety so I had to sneak him in. (9:35 PM)   
  


MOM: OH! WHAT A TERRIBLE DELINQUENT MY SON IS! BRINGING SHAME TO HIS POOR MOTHER! 😭😭😭 (9:35 PM)

MOM: Hee hee. Just kidding. 😋 (9:35 PM)

MOM: But seriously, you probably shouldn’t have brought an animal to a restaurant. (9:36 PM)

AKIRA: Guess I’m just that much of a bad boy. (9:36 PM)

MOM: Akira, I’m serious. 😒 (9:36 PM)

AKIRA: I thought your name was Rina? (9:36 PM)

MOM: Don’t. I get enough of these terrible jokes from your father. (9:37 PM)

AKIRA: Alright, I’ll ask around for a pet sitter next time. (9:37 PM)

AKIRA: Night mom. (9:37 PM)

MOM: Night sweetie. (9:38 PM)

_ May 13th 20XX _

AKIRA: So good news, our school’s getting a therapist. (4:56 PM)

DAD: Yeah I’d imagine after all that craziness with that pervert teacher, it’d be good for you kids to talk to someone. (4:59 PM)

AKIRA: Honestly I think the Principal is just trying to salvage the school’s reputation. (5:00 PM)

AKIRA: But I did get to talk to the Counselor today. He’s uh kind of spacey but it was nice to actually have an adult or anyone outside my friends talk to me like a normal person for once. (5:00 PM)

  
  
AKIRA: And not like I was going to go feral or something. (5:01 PM)

DAD: It’s been that bad huh? (5:01 PM)

AKIRA: I think I overheard someone in the hall say that I’m the son of a Yakuza Captain. (5:02 PM)

AKIRA: Dad, is there something you and mom need to tell me? (5:02 PM)

DAD: Well, it looks like you caught me, son. My real name is Hideaki Doragonman. Your mother and I had been in hiding ever since I nearly killed another yakuza who was arranged to marry her. (5:03 PM)

AKIRA: And you didn’t bother changing your first name? (5:03 PM)

DAD: That’s what they’d expect! (5:03 PM)

_ May 15th 20XX _

AKIRA: Dad, you’re really into the art scene right? (7:00 PM)

DAD: Yes? (7:00 PM)

AKIRA: What can you tell me about Ichiryusai Madarame? (7:00 PM)

DAD: Oh! Any particular reason why you’re asking? (7:01 PM)

AKIRA: He has an exhibit at the Ueno Museum and I got invited. But I feel like I should go in with some knowledge. (7:01 PM)

DAD: Wow! Lucky you! (7:01 PM)

DAD: Okay so Madarame came into the scene when he was in his thirties I think? He mostly did landscapes with the occasional portrait. Then he fell into a bit of an artistic slump. (7:03 PM)

DAD: But he finally broke out a little over a decade ago with the Sayuri. That’s when he started getting more experimental with his style. (7:03 PM)

DAD: He’s been a strong advocate for new artists, even taken in apprentices over the years though none of them reached his level of popularity and fame. (7:04 PM)

AKIRA: I think that should be enough. Thanks dad. (7:04 PM)

DAD: Let me know how the exhibit goes! Hey think maybe you can get a painting for your old man? (7:04 PM)

AKIRA: Those paintings are worth millions of yen. (7:05 PM)

DAD: Ha! I’m just kidding. I’d be happy with a postcard from the museum gift shop. Night kiddo! (7:05 PM)

_ May 15th 20XX _

_ Phantom Thieves Group Chat _

ANN: So hey did you get any info from your dad? (7:20 PM)

AKIRA: He mostly seemed to paraphrase Madarame’s wiki article. But he did mention something about how none of Madarame’s apprentices ever got to their master’s level of fame. (7:21 PM)

RYUJI: Sounds like what that Nakanohara guy said about getting used by Madrame and tossed out. It’s gotta be the same guy. (7:21 PM)

ANN: Only one way to find out I guess. (7:21 PM)

_ May 16 20XX _

DAD: So how did the exhibit go? (2:30 PM)

DAD: Akira? (2:40 PM)

AKIRA: Hey I only just saw your message, sorry about that. (6:07 PM)

AKIRA: The exhibit was okay, Ryuji and I ended up getting shoved out by the crowds. (6:07 PM)

DAD: Oh that’s a shame. (6:10 PM)

DAD: I hope you at least got a good look at the art? (6:10 PM)

AKIRA: ...No. Madarame was right in the room getting interviewed and once the crowd noticed he was there… (6:11 PM)

DAD: Oh. Some people, am I right? A man’s trying to promote his art and work and those people feel the need to push and shove like animals! (6:11 PM)

AKIRA: Like you wouldn’t have done the same? (6:12 PM)

DAD: That any way to talk to your old man? (6:12 PM)

AKIRA: You’re the one calling yourself, “Old Man.” (6:12 PM)

DAD: Haven’t laughed like that since before you left. I needed that, kiddo. Thanks. (6:13 PM)

AKIRA: I’m just glad you’re not as fond of emojis as mom is. (6:14 PM)

AKIRA: Don’t tell her, I said that. (6:14 PM)

DAD: Lips are sealed. (6:14 PM)

DAD: Anyway, sorry your museum trip was a bust. Maybe you’ll get a second chance. I still want that postcard, Akira. (6:15 PM)

AKIRA: I’ll be sure to keep you in mind when I come across enough yen to buy tickets again. (6:15 PM)

DAD: HA! That’s the spirit! (6:16 PM)

_ May 20th 20XX _

MOM: Hey, how have things been? (5:00 PM)

AKIRA: Not bad. Sakura-San’s been teaching me how to make coffee. I think he’s actually tolerating me now! (8:30 PM)

MOM: Well he better do better than “tolerate” you or Sakura-San and I will have some words! 😤 (8:32 PM)

AKIRA: I’m joking, mom. (8:32 PM)

MOM: Well that wasn’t a very funny joke. 🤨 (8:32 PM)

MOM: Sakura-San hasn’t been too bad has he? (8:33 PM)

AKIRA: He’s strict and kind of abrasive but he feeds me and he let me keep Morgana so there’s that. (8:33 PM)

AKIRA: But I do miss your cooking though. (8:33 PM)

MOM: Aw, well I can’t wait to try your coffee, I’m sure you’ll be amazing at it when you come home. (8:34 PM)

MOM: Anything else? Are your friends doing well? (8:34 PM)

AKIRA: Yeah we’re good, we’ve been really getting into Tokyo’s art scene lately. (8:34 PM)

MOM: Your father told me about you going to an art exhibit recently. He also mentioned you got pushed out by the crowd. (8:35 PM)

AKIRA: Yeah. (8:35 PM)

AKIRA: I made a new friend at least. His name is Yusuke and he’s an artist. (8:35 PM)

MOM: Oh that’s great. Maybe talking to a real artist can help you translate your father’s Art Speak. (8:36 PM)

AKIRA: Or he could make things worse. Yusuke is unique to say the least. (8:37 PM)

AKIRA: Oh and our test scores got posted today. Managed to pass this time. (8:37 PM)

MOM: You were always a smart kid but I’m glad to hear this whole mess hasn’t messed up your grades. (8:37 PM)

_ May 27th 20XX _

DAD: [Link] _Japan Today:_ _Mysterious Calling Cards Found at Madarame Exhibit_ (6:00 PM)

DAD: You said you’ve been following the art scene, so have you heard about this? (6:00 PM)

AKIRA: I think Yusuke told me about this. (6:05 PM)

DAD: What do you think? (6:05 PM)

DAD: It sounds a little too much for just a prank. (6:06 PM)

DAD: And I can’t deny that there had been some unsavory rumors about Madarame for years. But they’ve never been proven. (6:06 PM)

AKIRA: I guess we’ll wait and see. (6:10 PM)


	2. June/July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves rise in the background of conversation between parents and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the warm reception to the fic! You hope you all enjoy this chapter and later ones. :)

_June 5th 20XX_

DAD: [Link] Japan Today: Famous Artist Madarame confesses to Plagiarism (3:30 PM)

AKIRA: Oh yeah my friends and I saw the press conference airing in Shibuya. (3:30 PM)

DAD: I can’t believe this. (3:31 PM)

DAD: I feel like a chump for admiring the man all these years. (3:31 PM)

DAD: And brushing off all the rumors about abuse and theft as just competition or bitter ex-partners. (3:31 PM)

AKIRA: Don’t beat yourself up, he fooled a lot of people. (3:32 PM)

DAD: Can’t help but wonder who made my favorite piece now? (3:33 PM)

AKIRA: It’s not the Sayuri? (3:33 PM)

DAD: The Sayuri is beautiful, don’t get me wrong. (3:33 PM)

DAD: But I always preferred his landscapes (3: 34 PM)

DAD: I mean (3:34 PM)

DAD: Someone else’s landscapes I guess (3:34 PM)

AKIRA: Good thing I couldn’t get that postcard. (3:35 PM)

DAD: Heh yeah. (3:35 PM)

DAD: So what do you think of this “Phantom Thieves of Hearts” thing? (3:36 PM)

AKIRA: You mean the ones who left the calling card? (3:36 PM)

DAD: Yeah (3:36 PM)

DAD: This seems like too much effort for a prank and Madarame did confess. (3:36 PM)

DAD: And didn’t they have something to do with your former gym teacher too? (3:37 PM)

AKIRA: I think they’re trying to help. (3:39 PM)

DAD: I hope so. (3:39 PM)

_June 10th 20XX_

MOM: So guess who I saw on TV this afternoon? 🤔 (4:03 PM)

AKIRA: Um… Risette? (4:15 PM)

MOM: Akira, you know what I’m talking about. (4:16 PM)

MOM: Does “They do more than the cops” ring any bells? (4:16 PM)

AKIRA: Oh (4:16 PM)

MOM: I’m not angry and I’m not disappointed by the way. (4:17 PM)

MOM: I can’t really blame you for that answer after everything after all. (4:17 PM)

MOM: You really believe in those Phantom Thieves, huh? (4:17 PM)

AKIRA: What do you think of them? (4:18 PM)

  
  
MOM: I don’t know what to think. If they really were the ones to stop that teacher and the artist then I suppose they are doing good. (4:18 PM)

MOM: But that detective does bring up a good point that we don’t know how they’re doing it. (4:19 PM)

MOM: But honestly, I’m not really one for philosophy you know. 😞😵 (4:19 PM)

AKIRA: Well at least you’re not falling over yourself to praise Goro Akechi. (4:19 PM)

MOM: Heh. (4:19 PM)

MOM: I think I’m a little too old to be gushing about high school heartthrobs. (4:19 PM)

MOM: Though that didn’t stop some of the ladies at the store from cooing over what a charming handsome young man he is. 🤨😕 (4:20 PM)

AKIRA: I still prefer Shirogane-San as far as Detective Princes go. (4:20 PM)

MOM: Well I hope you enjoyed your fifteen seconds of fame. (4:20 PM)

AKIRA: Isn’t it fifteen minutes of fame? (4:21 PM)

MOM: I don’t want to think about how else you can get yourself on TV. (4:21 PM)

_June 11th 20XX_

AKIRA: Hey dad? (10:57 PM)

DAD: Yeah kiddo? (10:58 PM)

AKIRA: What was the name of your favorite art piece that you thought Madarame had done? (10:58 PM)

DAD: Why do you ask? (10:58 PM)

AKIRA: I’ve got a friend here who might help. (10:58 PM)

DAD: Help with what? (10:58 PM)

AKIRA: I think he can tell you the real artist. (10:59 PM)

DAD: I doubt that. But okay, I told you before that I liked the landscapes. There was one in particular, it was a wintery painting, there were hidden animals that you’d have to look closely to find. (11:00 PM)

DAD: I think it was called A Winter’s Calm? (11:00 PM)

AKIRA: Good evening, my name is Kitagawa Yusuke. Your son is letting me borrow his phone. (11:02 PM)

AKIRA: I was a former pupil of Madarame. I knew and in some cases, grew up with the artists he stole from. (11:02 PM)

AKIRA: The painting you described, I believe it was done by Iwata Kumiko. I remember that she had a particular fondness for nature and seasons as subjects. She left the Atelier when I was about ten. (11:02 PM)

AKIRA: I have not heard from her since. So I can only assume she left the art world. (11:03 PM)

DAD: I see. I’m sorry you and so many others had to go through that, Yusuke-kun. But thank you for telling me about Iwata-San. I hope wherever she is, she’s doing alright. (11:04 PM)

AKIRA: Thank you, Kurusu-San. I hope for the same. (11:04 PM)

_June 12th 20XX_

AKIRA: [Photo Attachment] (11:36 AM)

MOM: 🤣 (12:01 PM)

MOM: Ah the eternal struggle of a four-eyes. (12:01 PM)

MOM: That’s Ryuji right? And is the boy on the right your artist friend? (12:02 PM)

  
  
AKIRA: Yusuke, yeah and yeah, guy on the left is Ryuji. (12:02 PM)

AKIRA: Ann took the picture. (12:02 PM)

MOM: Aw glad to see you having a good time with your friends. (12:02 PM)

MOM: Is that hot pot? (12:03 PM)

AKIRA: Yup, turned out really good. (12:03 PM)

MOM: Do you remember what recipe you all use? (12:03 PM)

AKIRA: Just a regular hot pot recipe, nothing special. (12:04 PM)

MOM: Aww. I was hoping some of my culinary creativeness rubbed off on you. 🥺 (12:04 PM)

MOM: Or maybe you found something I could try and mess around with. (12:04 PM)

AKIRA: Heh, I’ll keep that in mind for next time. (12:05 PM)

AKIRA: Maybe I could even convince Sakura-San to share his curry recipe. (12:05 PM)

AKIRA: And maybe I’ll find a unicorn in Tokyo while I’m at it. (12:05 PM)

MOM: lol (12:05 PM)

MOM: Well if you find any interesting recipes, send them my way! 😄 (12:06 PM)

_June 26th 20XX_

DAD: Hey, everything okay? You haven’t texted or called in a while. (5:36 PM)

AKIRA: Just been busy (7:49 PM)

AKIRA: Helping a friend with some problems at school. (7:49 PM)

DAD: For two weeks? (7:50 PM)

DAD: Must be a serious problem. (7:50 PM)

DAD: Akira, you’re keeping out of trouble, right? (7:50 PM)

AKIRA: It’s fine. The friend is the Student Council President so she’s got a lot on her plate. (7:51 PM)

DAD: Student Council President!? How’d that happen!? (7:51 PM)

AKIRA: She needed help and I took the offer. (7:53 PM)

DAD: Sounds like she was willing to give you a chance. Maybe with this, your reputation will pick back up. (7:53 PM)

AKIRA: Or everyone will think I’m blackmailing her or something. (7:53 PM)

AKIRA: I’ve been in Shujin for two months now and everyone still acts shocked when I get a question right in class. (7:53 PM)

DAD: Because I guess bad guys can’t be smart or anything? (7:54 PM)

AKIRA: Delinquent but close enough I guess. (7:54 PM)

DAD: But you didn’t answer my other question. (7:54 PM)

DAD: You are keeping out of trouble? (7:54 PM)

DAD: I know you’re a good kid and I’m proud of you for that. (7:55 PM)

DAD: But your mom and I can’t help but be afraid. That you’ll make one “wrong” move and everyone decides you’re a lost cause. (7:55 PM)

AKIRA: If I was getting in trouble, Sakura-San would have kicked me out by now. (7:56 PM)

DAD: Not exactly the answer I wanted to hear but I guess I’ll take it. (7:56 PM)

DAD: Just… keep doing what you’re doing, I guess and I’m sure the year will breeze by. (7:56 PM)

AKIRA: Thanks dad. (7:57 PM)

_July 9th 20XX_

DAD: So! How about those Phantom Thieves? (6:57 PM)

AKIRA: What about them? (7:00 PM)

DAD: Some mobster just randomly turned himself in and confessed. (7:01 PM)

AKIRA: And you think it was the Phantom Thieves? (7:01 PM)

DAD: Mobsters usually aren’t in the business of crumbling their own criminal empires ya know. (7:01 PM)

DAD: And there were a lot of reports of calling cards all over Shibuya. (7:01 PM)

AKIRA: Point taken. (7:02 PM)

DAD: I don’t know if I’m 100% behind them but I do think their hearts are in the right place. (7:02 PM)

DAD: Uh pun not intended (7:02 PM)

AKIRA: Sure it wasn’t. (7:03 PM)

DAD: Don’t you sass me, boy! I bear the Original Curse of our Sense of Humor. (7:03 PM)

DAD: I ain’t afraid to use it against my own son! (7:03 PM)

AKIRA: You fiend! (7:04 PM)

DAD: ...This isn’t as fun when we can’t see each other’s expressions.(7:04 PM)

AKIRA: I could send a selfie of me looking scared? (7:05 PM)

DAD: Wouldn’t be the same but I appreciate the thought. (7:05 PM)

_July 16th 20XX_

MOM: So how do you think you did on your exams? (5:00 PM)

AKIRA: Can’t talk, brain fried. (5:00 PM)

MOM: You seem well enough to type and joke. 😒 (5:01 PM)

AKIRA: Alright. I think I did pretty good actually. I’m just a little tired. (5:01 PM)

AKIRA: Is that all you wanted to know? (5:02 PM)

MOM: Just wanted to check on you too. 🤗 (5:02 PM)

MOM: You excited for summer vacation soon? (5:02 PM)

AKIRA: Friends and I are going to a fireworks show in a couple days. (5:02 PM)

MOM: Oh that sounds like fun! Now I wish we had thought to get you a new yukata before you left since the moths destroyed your old one. 😓😢 (5:03 PM)

AKIRA: It’ll be fine. Not like I’ll be the only one without one. (5:03 PM)

MOM: I suppose you’re right but it’s still nice to dress up for special occasions. Anyway, take lots of pictures of the fireworks for me! Love you! 😘 (5:04 PM)

_July 19th 20XX_

AKIRA: So good news, I scored in the Top Ten for finals. (12:50 PM)

MOM: YAY! I knew you could do it! 🤩 (12:51 PM)

AKIRA: Bad news is my friends and I got rained out of our fireworks show so I don’t have any photos. (12:51 PM)

MOM: What!? Booo, Mother Nature! 😫 (12:51 PM)

AKIRA: Ryuji got a shot of the girls and Yusuke in their yukatas so I guess I could send you that. (12:52 PM)

MOM: Nah, you don’t have to. Oh well. (12:52 PM)

MOM: By the way, have you heard about this Medjed thing? (12:52 PM)

AKIRA: That they’re challenging the Phantom Thieves? It’s all anyone wants to talk about around school. (12:53 PM)

MOM: Maybe I’m just out of touch but it feels incredibly petty? (12:53 PM)

MOM: Like don’t they want the same things? (12:53 PM)

AKIRA: It does sound really petty. Like their version of justice is the only true version. (12:54 PM)

MOM: Ugh, that word is getting thrown around so much, it’s starting to lose all meaning! (12:54 PM)

AKIRA: Sorry. (12:54 PM)

MOM: Why are you apologizing? (12:54 PM)

AKIRA: Because I guess someone had to? (12:55 PM)

AKIRA: Anyway, lunchtime is almost over, I’ll talk to you later. See ya. (12:55 PM)

MOM: Alright, bye. (12:55 PM)

_July 21st 20XX_

MOM: I’m really starting to dislike these Medjed guys.(8:07 PM)

MOM: Declaring victory when no one has even said anything and saying people aren’t allowed to even like the Phantom Thieves anymore? (8:08 PM)

MOM: Sounds like a buncha spoiled kids upset that someone else is getting attention. 😤 (8:08 PM)

AKIRA: Well can’t argue there. (8:12 PM)

AKIRA: But the worst some spoiled kids can do is throw a tantrum. I’m a little worried about the “confiscation of possessions” part. (8:12 PM)

MOM: Wait what? (8:13 PM)

AKIRA: You didn’t see the full statement? (8:13 PM)

MOM: I’m just going by what the news is saying. (8:13 PM)

MOM: Should we be worried? (8:14 PM)

AKIRA: I don’t know. That’s all I can say. (8:14 PM)

MOM: Well, stay safe out there I suppose. 😔 (8:14 PM)

AKIRA: I will. (8:14 PM)

_July 22nd 20XX_

AKIRA: Dad? Sakura-san was a friend of your friend right? (6:48 PM)

DAD: Yeah and? (6:50 PM)

AKIRA: Did he or your friend ever mention a “Futaba”? (6:50 PM)

DAD: Can’t say I recall. I mean I’ve never even met Sakura-San. If Noriaki-kun wasn’t between jobs, we would have sent you to stay with him instead of a total stranger. (6:51 PM)

DAD: Why are you asking? (6:51 PM)

AKIRA: Heard the name and wondered if they were related. Sakura-San doesn't talk about himself a lot. (6:53 PM)

AKIRA: And I've been staying with him for three months now. (6:53 PM)

DAD: Yeah I guess I can understand that. Well good luck with whatever it is you’re doing. (6:53 PM)

_July 28th 20XX_

AKIRA: Mom? (4:37 PM)

MOM: Yeah sweetie? (4:40 PM)

AKIRA: Thank you for believing in me. (4:40 PM)

MOM: Okay? (4:41 PM)

AKIRA: And Tokyo’s been great, it has and I’ve made some good friends but… I still miss you and dad a lot. (4:41 PM)

MOM: Akira? What brought this on? (4:42 PM)

AKIRA: Something just reminded me of you guys and I wanted to say something. (4:42 PM)

MOM: I see. 

MOM: Well just to remind you: I love you, Akira. And so does your father. (4:43 PM)

MOM: And we’re both counting the days until you come back to Inaba. (4:43 PM)

AKIRA: Love you too. (4:43 PM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The July 28th one is supposed to be after Futaba's Palace, I can only imagine the thieves with at least one living and loving parent (like Ryuji) had that "I should call my mom :(" feeling after seeing Futaba say good bye to Wakaba.
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the personalities I'm establishing for Akira's parents.
> 
> Until next time, ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ or on twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
